Shopkins Join The Party Wiki
Introduction to Shopkins Join The Party is an American series of children's computer animated films featuring anthropomorphic objects. Developed by Big World (the creators of ShopkinTales), the films convey moral themes based on Christianity, often compatible with Judaism, spliced with satirical references to pop culture and current events. Shopkins Join The Party was created by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki who also provide many of the voices. Originally released in direct-to-video format, the series debuted. From 1993 and 2003, Shopkins Join The Party was featured on the children's programming block called Qubo at first ordered 20 episodes on the NBC network. As of 2009, the TV show is shown on Gospel Music Channel. The series has still been releasing new episodes on DVD while the television show airs. Shopkins Join The Party has also published books, music CDs and branded items such as toys, clothing, and garden seeds for vegetables and flowers. The main characters' names are Rainbow Kate and Tara Tiara. Cast *Rainbow Kate as Bob the Tomato *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber *Lil' Blaze as Junior Asparagus *Slick Breadstick as Frankencelery *Rosie Bloom as Dad Asparagus *Tiara Sparkles as Mom Asparagus *Lucy Juice Box as Archibald Asparagus *Cheeky Chocolate, Buncho Bananas, and Miss Sprinkles as The Scallions *Tiara Sparkles and Sparky & Flicker as Mabel Asparagus and Penelope Pear *Lotta Balloons as The Closet Monsters *Qwerty as Himself *Peppa-Mint as Pa Grape *Bubbleisha as Ma Grape *Gemma Stone as Tom Grape *Donatina as Rosie Grape *Yolanda Yo-Yo as Henry the Potato *Polli Polish as Lovey Asparagus *Bree Birthday Cake as Palmy *Becky Birthday Cake and Gracie Birthday Cake as Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Anna Pajamas as Scooter Carrot *Dan Pancake as Dad Carrot *Apple Blossom as Laura Carrot *Fran Pancake as Lenny Carrot *Jan Pancake as The Peach *Celeste Zest Cake as Mr. Nezzer *Toasty Pop as Mr. Lunt *Mallory Watermellon Punch as Grandpa George *Fortune Stella as Goliath *Wonda Wedding Cake and Lil' Wedding Dress as Jean-Claude and Philippe *Lil' Bliss Ring as Mom Carrot *Andy Bandy as Baby Lou *Tutucute as Dad Pea *Lippo as Mom Pea *Teeni 1 as Percy Pea *Tiny 2 as Li'l Pea Episodes #Where's God When I'm Afraid? #God Wants Me To Love Them!?! #Are You A Shopkin? #Rainbow, Blaze, and Tara #Dave and the Giant Robot #The Toy That Surfed Christmas #Very Silly Songs! #QBT Tara! And The Green One-Eyed Monster From Underwater! #Josh and the Humongous Structure! #Madame Sandra #The End Of Silliness? #QBT Tara and the Gruesome Robot #King George And The Ducky #Esther.. The Girl Who Became Queen #Lyle The Kindly Viking #The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown #Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! #The Star of Christmas #The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! #The Ballad of Little Joe #An Easter Carol #A Shopkin's Tale #Sumo of the Opera #Duke and the Great Pie War #Minnesota Tara and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush #Lord of the Beans #Shopkins Holmes and the Golden Ruler #QBT Tara and the Bad Shopkin #Gideon: Tuba Warrior #Moe and the Big Exit #The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's #Rainbow Sawyer and Huckleberry Tara's Big River Rescue #Abe and the Amazing Promise #Minnesota Tara and the Search for Noah's Umbrella #Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving #Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't #Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart #It's a Meaningful Life #Twas The Night Before Easter #Princess and the Popstar #The Little Drummer Boy #Robin Hood and His Not-So-Merry Men #The Penniless Princess #The League of Incredible Shopkins #The Little House That Stood #MacTara and the Stinky Cheese Battle #Merry Tara and the True Light of Christmas #Shopkins in Space: The Fennel Frontier #Celery Night Fever #Beauty and the Circle #Noah's Ark Feature Films #Jonah: A Shopkins Join The Party Movie #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: Shopkins Join The Party Movie Computer Games #Minnesota Tara and the Coconut Apes #Shopkins Join The Party: The Mystery of Shopkin Island #Jonah: A Shopkins Join The Party Game #Shopkins Join The Party: Shopkin Carnival #Shopkins Join The Party's Creativity City #Shopkins Join The Party: Dance, Dance, Dance! #Shopkins Join The Party: QBT Tara and the Bad Shopkin Videogame Spinoffs #3-2-1 Shopkins! #QBT Tara: The Cartoon Adventures #Shopkins Join The Party in the House #Shopkins Join The Party in the City Appisodes #3 Builders #Royalty With A Fondness of Bath Toys #A Warrior's Tale #A Walled Situation Compilations #If I Sang A Silly Song #Lessons From The Sock Drawer #Lessons From The Sock Drawer 2 #Lessons From The Sock Drawer 3 #God Made You Special #God Loves You Very Much #Tara Learns To Listen #Rainbow Lends A Helping Hand #Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! #Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too #Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 3 #Lettuce Love One Another #Silly Little Thing Called Love #Happy Together! #Shopkins Join The Party: Live! Sing Yourself Silly #Heroes of the Bible - Lions, Shepherds & Queens, Oh My! #Heroes of the Bible - Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong #Heroes of the Bible - A Baby, A Quest and the Wild, Wild West #Heroes of the Bible - A Selfish King, A Big Fish and a Great Pie War #Shopkins Join The Party Sing Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo #Shopkins Join The Party Sing Alongs: Dance of Tara Tiara #Shopkins Join The Party Sing Alongs: I Love My Lips #Shopkins Join The Party Sing Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend #Shopkins Join The Party Sing Alongs: The Hairbrush Song #Shopkins Join The Party Sing Alongs: The Water Buffalo Song #Shopkins Join The Party Sing Alongs: Bubble Rap #Shopkins Join The Party Sing Alongs: A Mess Down in Egypt #Shopkins Join The Party Sing Alongs: Bellybutton #Shopkins Join The Party Sing Alongs: The Song of the Cebu #Shopkinz in the Sink - Sing Yourself Silly! #Shopkins Join The Party: Growing Generous Kids! #Shopkins Join The Party: Growing Patient Kids! #Shopkins Join The Party: Growing Faithful Kids! #Shopkins Join The Party: Growing Kindhearted Kids! #Shopkins Join The Party: Growing Courageous Kids! #Shopkins Join The Party: Growing Confident Kids! #All the Shows Vol. 1 - 1993-1999 #All the Shows Vol. 2 - 2000-2005 #All the Shows Vol. 3 - 2005-2010 #All the Shows Vol. 4 - 2010-2013 CD's #ShopkinTunes #ShopkinTunes 2 #ShopkinTunes: A Queen, A King and a Very Blue Sandra! #ShopkinTunes 4 #ShopkinTunes 5: A Kind Girl, A Harmonic Boy and a Misfit River-Rambler #A Very Shopkin Christmas #And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Tara #Christian Hit Music #Shopkinz in the Sink #Shopkins Join The Party Greatest Hits #Here I Am to Worship #Hosanna! Today's Top Worship Songs for Kids #25 Favorite Silly Songs! #Songs for a Princess #QBT Tara: The Soundtrack #Jonah: A Shopkins Join The Party Movie Soundtrack #The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A Shopkins Join The Party Movie Soundtrack #ShopkinRocks! #Shopkins Join The Party Worship Songs #Rainbow and Tara Sing the 70's #Rainbow and Tara Sing the 80's #Rainbow and Tara Go Country #God Made You Special! #God Loves You Very Much! #Sweetpea's Songs for Girls #25 Favorite Very ShopkinTunes #More 25 Favorite Very ShopkinTunes #Even MORE 25 Favorite Very ShopkinTunes #75 Favorite Very Shopkin Tunes! #25 Favorite Sunday School Songs #25 Favorite Christmas Songs #25 Favorite Lullaby Songs #25 Favorite Action Songs #25 Favorite Toddler Songs #25 Favorite Travel-Time Songs #25 Favorite Bible Songs #Storytime with Rainbow and Tara - Volume 1 #Storytime with Rainbow and Tara - Volume 2 #All the Songs: Volume One Latest Activity Category:Browse